Of Parties and Hosts
by Lifeee
Summary: AU! People should really know who they're talking to; Shinichi learned this in the hard way. (KaiShin)(One-shot)


_**AU!** People should really know who they're talking to-Shinichi learned this in the hard way. **(KaiShin)(One-shot)**_

 **Disclaimer!** _DCMK isn't mine~_

 **Warnings!** _Shounen ai, unbeta-ed_

 **A/N:** _Reviews would be lovely, but no flames pls :3 I enjoyed writing this~ But sadly, I can't title to save my life *sigh* KaiShin for the win! —Life_

 _\- 0 -_

 **Of Parties and Hosts**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

This was a very bad day.

Well, not actually because it started off good, but yeah, it turned from okay to very bad all of the sudden.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Shinichi hid a frown behind a cup of coffee and took a sip. In all honesty without offending Ran, the coffee was the only thing that he liked in this party. He personally preferred it black, but having it with cream and sugar was better than nothing, right? _Right._

The place would be in complete darkness if it wasn't for the flashing different colored lights in the middle and a few lit ceiling ones at some places. The place was swarming with people he didn't even know, and Shinichi had to keep himself in a corner alone lest he wanted to be bombarded by them, and the music, though sounding a bit nice, would probably be better if it wasn't booming his ears off.

Well, the buffet was pretty good, but the detective already lost his appetite from the fact his sole-companion was dragged away to nowhere by one annoying loudmouth who goes by the name Sonoko—and he had no idea what to do since then.

Tipping the cup down again, the young man paused in confusion when he felt nothing touching his lips and mentally groaned in mild annoyance when he noticed he already drank it all up. He fiddled a bit at the cuffs of his black suit and after debating on whether he should go and get another one, he rolled his eyes and clucked his tongue, _'to hell with it.'_

The only reason he was there anyway was because he didn't want Ran to worry about him anymore—specifically, his social life.

If it wasn't for her, he probably would be brooding over some cases now, an unhealthy large mug of black caffeine on his side and would be up until—well, until he feels his eyes are going to drop eventually. However, all of these doesn't mean he _will_ enjoy this party as a change of pace.

If Ran wanted him to take a break, then he would with no catch at all. Shinichi just forgets to take one himself, not with the reason he wants to kill himself with overwork. He would prefer having a 'boring' night, huddled in his library, reading his favorite books with his most beloved caffeinated beverage—always and never disappearing if you now notice—by his side. Who knows who could wonder how many hours he could just stay there, ignoring the world and its' nasty nature?

Reaching out his hand at a tray filled with drinks on a table, Shinichi grabbed another paper cup of caffeine—he was consuming unhealthy amounts considering he doesn't even know how many he already had but who cares—and inhaled, its' pungent aroma filling his senses. He unconsciously sighed in content.

"If I didn't knew better, I'd say there were some drugs mixed up there, considering you look addicted to it." An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind, and Shinichi almost jumped in surprise. He turned around to find a young man, who had uncanny resemblance to himself except this person was a bit taller, had a bird's nest on top of his head compared to Shinichi's neatly groomed one, and was wearing a white suit and a blue undershirt.

What the heck? He didn't notice the other's presence until the latter spoke.

"Ah, I know I'm attractive, but there's no need to stare," Shinichi blinked, before a pink flush covered his face at the sight of the taller male's amused look, mirth dancing in his indigo eyes. The detective scowled for a brief second before noticing it was rude. Instead, he coughed awkwardly.

"Uh.. Sorry, I was distracted a bit,"

"By my looks, I presume?"

The scowl came back unconsciously, "Don't flatter yourself."

The messy-haired male laughed, "Kidding, no need to bite my head off." Shinichi raised a brow and huffed. "Anyway, just noticed that you've been coming back here lotsa times already. You do know that drinking that much coffee is bad for your health right?"

"As I've thought earlier, yes, I do,"

"But you still continue to do it?"

"It's coffee." Shinichi said blandly, tone sounding like those two words was enough reason to do so. And for some reason, it seemed to amuse the other further, getting the doppelganger to chuckle a bit.

"I haven't introduced myself, haven't I?" Before Shinichi had the chance to even answer, a pink smoke puffed out and a red rose was shoved in front of him. As the detective blinked, the magician grinned. "Kaito, magician extraordinaire~"

Shinichi stared at the rose.

Stare.

 _Staaare._

Kaito nudged his hand.

Shinichi pointed at the rose, "Is this for me?"

"Who else?"

"I'm a man."

"Your point being?"

Shinichi's lips quirked upwards before managing to keep the smile from completely forming on his face. "Thank you—I guess."

"You're welcome," Kaito grinned, seeming satisfied that the rose was finally plucked from his hand and was being scrutinized by glinting sapphire eyes. "I didn't catch your name?"

The black-haired male looked up for a second before realization dawned at him, "It's Shinichi, detective. You wouldn't want me to give a trick since it would most likely involve a corpse."

"Ah, so you're the Heisei Holmes~ Kudo, hm?"

"You know about me." A blunt statement.

"Hard not to when I hear about you every time I turn on the news. Also, Mouri-chan has mentioned lots of times when she comes by,"

Shinichi blinked, "You know Ran?"

"Yup, almost mistook her of my other friend. They look like twins if it wasn't for not Aoko's bird's nest," Kaito snickered.

The detective stared unamused at the magician's hair and at the other's face simultaneously before taking a sip of his coffee, "Ah yes, tell me about it."

Kaito hummed, not noticing-or rather, ignoring Shinichi's blatant implications of _'Speak for yourself_ ' on his hair. "So, what are you doing here all alone, Tantei-kun?"

 _'Tantei-kun?'_ The neatly-groomed male thought before shrugging, "Ran was dragged away by some evil witch gossiper."

"Evil witch gossiper? Do you mean Suzuki-san?"

"Suzuki, Sonoko, evil witch gossiper, whatever it is, they're the same, so yes, I do."

"Aren't you a happy camper~? I'll presume that that would be the reason why you already look like you'd rather work than be here."

"Spot on, but that wouldn't be the only reason though." Willing himself to forget that he had only met the other for just a few instances, Shinichi grumbled and drank his coffee in one go, an irate expression forming on his face.

"Oh? Will you kindly tell me what else are bothering you then?"

And so, Shinichi finally voiced out his complaints and annoyances, starting from one of the obvious reasons like the loudness of the music which was making his ears ring, up to the smallest petty ones like the coffee not having black (because of course, this was Shinichi talking). At the midst of his conplaints, he and Kaito managed to snag a table near the wall and was sitting across each other. Absent-mindedly, Shinichi was also making some hand gestures (some being a bit exaggerated) all the while as Kaito watched with an amused grin—smirk?—and giving his own short comments once in a while to urge Shinichi on on his rantings.

"And also, you know what?" The detective huffed, his face turning a bit red already from the talking he was doing for a while now.

"What?"

"I can't believe that the hosts haven't greeted me at least once this night," Shinichi rolled his eyes as he tapped his fingers on the table in consistent taps. "Like, this is their party. The least they could do is to ask their guests' welfare or something. You know, like how it usually is, they come up to their visitors and yadda yadda ya—Are you alright?" He frowned, almost reaching over when Kaito suddenly coughed and hid his mouth behind his fist.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. You can continue," The magician smiled as he waved his hand.

Shinichi stared unsure before nodding anyway, "Well, if you're sure." And he went back to his ranting, not noticing the shine that took its' place on indigo eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know who the host of this party is?" Kaito decided piped in after a few minutes of his coughing fit. Shinichi paused and pursed his lips, thinking about it.

"I—I'm not sure. I remember Ran mentioning it was a celebration of a successful first show of the host I think,"

"Magic show actually~" Kaito grinned.

"Oh, really?" Shinichi blinked before shrugging, "Alright, whatever."

"Well, you don't look happy on hearing it's a magic show, hm?" The messy-haired male raised a brow.

"It's just a bunch of tricks, nothing to fuss over about."

"Oh really? Well, tell me, how do you think this—" Kaito snapped his fingers and a dove appeared on his index all of the sudde. No smoke, no nothing. "—happened?"

The detective blinked and furrowed his brows, "How did you do that? I didn't see anything,"

Kaito wiggled his brows, "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Shinichi look unamused, "Ah, I forgot. You're a magician 'extraordinaire'. If I could guess, you must be pretty close to the hosts then?"

A laugh, "Know him like the back of my hand." Kaito shook his hand and the dove was no more.

The detective looked at the magician's hand and frowned. Seriously, how did he do that? "Very close then. You wouldn't tell me off to him, would you now?"

"Hm, I think there's no need~"

"Riiiight."

"You sound like you don't believe me. Tantei-kun, you wound me," Kaito whined, pouting a bit at the end. The other male shrugged and didn't comment, but now letting a smile slip past his face. The magician paused on his antics before humming and propping up an elbow on the table and placed his head atop his hand. "You know, you look pretty when you smile like that-even if it's itty bitty. It suits you."

"Huh?" It took a few moments for Shinichi to let the words sink down, and by then, a blush crept up to his face and a glare was settled on his face—though it looked completely harmless if the embarrassed redness of his face was an implication. "Idiot, you shouldn't call a male pretty."

"Well if it's the truth, then why not?" Kaito winked and reveled in satisfaction as the redness went deeper.

"Whatever," the detective mumbled as he averted his gaze to the dance floor.

The magician chuckled a bit at this, "With that matter aside though, would you want to meet the host then, Tantei-kun?"

"Meet him? Why?"

"Well, you were complaining just moments ago about it, weren't you?"

"Ignore it," Shinichi snorted, "He should know doing it without having anyone telling him to do so."

"Well, what if it was his own decision to do so then, hm?"

The detective paused and scratched his cheek unconsciously, "Well, it's too late to do so now, rig-"

"Shinichi!"

The detective perked up and looked behind him, relieving a sigh as he found his childhood friend waving a hand at him. Finally. But then again-Shinichi looked back at his companion and found the latter looking a bit disappointed-and no, he did not feel flattered about it, he did not. And almost as if he wasn't looking a bit down seconds before, Kaito shot him a bright smile, "Well, it seems Mouri-chan has arrived. I better take my leave then,"

"Uh, yeah."

As the magician then stood up and turned to leave, Shinichi awkwardly cleared his throat and managed to get the other's attention. He shifted a bit awkwardly at the other's questioning stare, before prompting himself to smile and hold up a hand. "Uh, thanks for accompanying me. The party didn't become so—uh, boring because of you," his voice lessened down to a minute tone as he spoke.

Luckily though, it seemed Kaito heard him. The magician gave a gentle smile back (damn it blush, get d _own_ ) and grabbed the hand-only to take it up to his lips and pressed a kiss on the detective's knuckles, "The pleasure's all mine, Shinichi."

Needless to say, Shinichi turned into a tomato—not knowing himself if it was because of the kiss placed upon his hands, the sound of his name being spoken in a sultry smooth voice, or the wink that was given to him before the magician disappeared among the crowds.

"Was that Kaito-kun?" Ran asked as she managed to get into earshot, "And did he just kiss your hand?" A teasing tone crept to her voice and she smiled knowingly.

"Stop it Ran," Shinichi scowled, the redness yet to leave his face. "Let's just go leave already, I want to go home."

"Well, at least you don't look as bad as I expected you to be."

The detective huffed, "Just go say your goodbye to the hosts or something already."

"Eh?" Ran looked confused, "Didn't you just do that for us already?"

"What do you mean?" Shinichi narrowed his eyes.

"You know, Kaito-kun! He's the one hosting this since his first show became a hit, don't tell me you talked to him while you didn't know?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You didn't, didn't you?"

"HAAA?"

Well, _shit._

\- 0 -

"So you're telling me, he complained to you about you without knowing that it was you?"

"Pretty amusing~ sucks that Mouri-chan had to eventually tell him the truth though."

"For being a famous detective, Kudo-kun seems to be pretty clueless."

"That's just what it makes him look cuter."

Ah, _he just can't wait to see his Tantei-kun again._


End file.
